Silicone-based coating compositions for coating a textile fabric with silicone rubber are used in the industry, e.g., for automobile airbags. However, conventional silicone-rubber-coated textile fabrics are not quite satisfactory with regard to the demand for retaining a pressurized fluid during a relatively long time inside a sealed container made from a coated-fabric material. Such a demand has to be satisfied, e.g., for a side-curtain airbag of an automobile.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (hereinafter referred to as “Kokai”) H11-1876 proposes to use a textile fabric coated with a first layer placed onto a textile fabric and formed from a silicone elastomer composition having elongation equal to or greater than 400% and with a second layer, which is laminated onto the first layer and has a tear strength equal to or greater than 30 kN/m. However, the above-described coated fabric still does not completely satisfy the aforementioned demands. Provision of two layers either makes the manufacturing process complicated and the product expensive, or increases the weight of the coated textile fabric. Furthermore, the aforementioned patent publication does not teach a silicone elastomer composition that has a elongation greater than 600%.
Kokai 2003-520301 discloses a composition for coating textile fabrics which is hydrosilylation reaction-curable and consists of polyorganosiloxanes of three types, two of which are alkenyl-containing polyorganosiloxanes having two different specific viscosities and a third one has alkenyl groups on molecular terminals and in side chains. Furthermore, Kokai 2003-278083 discloses a silicone composition for coating an airbag base fabric consisting of two alkenyl-containing polyorganosiloxanes of different specific viscosities and a vinyl-containing organopolysiloxane resin. However, both these compositions do not sufficiently satisfy the aforementioned demands, and neither of the two last-mentioned patent publications teaches a fabric-coating composition having a elongation that exceeds 600%.